Kanata Kara
by Klonoa
Summary: A/U crossover Yugi is blasted to another world where he meets a person with crimson eyes but they can't understand each other. Y/Y, R/B, S/J, M/I(Y.M), maybe H/S.Chapter Three FINALLY!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Yami: Your going to do an angst and romance? That isn't like you.

K: I wanted to do something different.

Yami: But from a manga no one ever heard of!

K: Yep!

Yami: -___-

Yugi: I think the manga's neat.

Yami: Really? You ever read it?

K: Some. You should be glad I'm using my favorite pairings.

Yugi: Anybody with Anzu!

K: No.

Y+Y: *slap high fives *

K: Okay…. To bad I couldn't think of a better title.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi was walking home from school worried about the bullies but also thinking of the strange dreams he kept having. The dream's scenery looked like from another world. Yugi never seen plants or animals like that before.

While Yugi was walking he spotted something bounce pas him. It was a ball so as nice as Yugi is he went after the ball to give it back to the owner.

When he caught up to the ball he spotted a paper bag next to a lamppost.

'Why would there be a bag like that doing there?' he thought then he went over to examine it.

Then something he didn't expect happened the paper bag exploded right in front of him. Then he felt his body falling and everything went black.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ugh…." Yugi slowly opened his eyes. 'Am I dead?' He felt that he was lying on something hard. 'Am I laying on solid ground?'

Yugi blinked then sat up, taking in his surroundings. 'Wow everything is golden here.'

The trees, grass and bushes were all golden, and then he noticed something wiggling in the trees.

A small creature same down and Yugi sighed in relief at the sight but stopped when he saw a giant worm come out and snatched the creature, tearing it apart.

'Oh no,' Yugi was stunned having never seen anything like it. The worm was bigger than he it also had spikes and large fangs at the front that was chewing on the little creature.

Then the worm noticed Yugi and began to approach him. 'Oh no it's going to eat me,' he moved back a little, shutting his eyes.

Suddenly he felt something grab him around the waist. He slowly opened an eye in time to see a sword slice the worn in half.

Part of the worm landed near him and on reaction Yugi held onto the person tightly. 'This can't be real. It looks like my dreams but this didn't happen.'

After a few minutes Yugi noticed a heart beat near his ear. 'Oh….I just held onto someone I don't even know. I hope he's not angry.'

Yugi looked up and saw a handsome man with crimson eyes that were boring into his soft violet ones. The man had the same hairstyle as his, his eyes were narrower and his was taller than Yugi.

The man gently pried Yugi off him then he walked over to his bag he dropped when saving Yugi.

Yugi stared at the man, 'His eyes look beautiful but deadly. Why is his face so expressionless?' Yugi blushed when he began thinking of the man's well-toned body that he had embraced a while ago.

The man was putting his sword back into the sheath, which hung on the waistband of his black tunic. He was also wearing black leather boots and pants.

Yugi gulped then spoke, "So….sorry, I was scared and I didn't know what to do. Thank you for saving me and I didn't mean to hug you," Yugi blushed, "Please don't be angry with me."

The man turned his head to Yugi, * I don't understand what you are saying. *

The man spoke in a different language from Yugi's.

*Oh well, just forget it, * the man sighed, * This wasn't suppose to happen. *

Meanwhile, above the forest, some men who were riding a kind of flying dragon were trying to get into the forest.

* We can't land with the dragons there's too many tree leaves, * a man said.

* But the "Light" that we are looking for is in the forest, * said another.

'His language is different than mine. I guess I am really in another world.' Yugi looked up then blushed when he saw the man staring at him.

Then the man gently took Yugi's arm and tugged him to a certain direction.

* Let's go, * he said, which made Yugi confused.

Then he started going faster, * Run! * 

Yugi became more confused but ran faster to keep up with the man.

"Why are we running?!" Yugi shouted, he looked up and to his horror he saw more giant worms coming out of the trees.

The man took out his sword and began slicing the worms while running but he stopped when he saw many worms blocking their path.

He narrowed his eyes then picked Yugi up.

"Woah!" Yugi yelped in surprise.

The man charged at the worms and Yugi closed his eyes frightened but taking note that the man can run really fast.

"What…..What are you doing?!" Yugi yelled but the man ignored him and jumped over the worms.

Yugi's eyes snapped open, 'He….he jumped over the worms….'

The man kept running, clutching Yugi tighter when he spotted a hole and ran towards it.

Yugi gasped when he jumped into the hole a worm tried to follow but when it landed it became weak and it died.

* It seems that the worms can't come down here, * said the man.

Of course Yugi couldn't understand him and kept clutching onto him. Yugi felt safe with the man for some reason. With the feelings of being shocked, surprised and scared, the feelings finally worn him out.

Yugi looked up at the crimson eyes that made him fell safe and warm. He lowered his head and nuzzled the man's chest and slowly fell asleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yugi!" Yugi turned around to see his grandpa calling him.

"Huh? Grandpa?"

"Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi looked around then sighed, "It was just a dream." Then he ran to his grandpa and happily hugged him.

"It was just a dream," Yugi smiled, feeling a hand brush gently through his hair, "Just a dream…."

"Yugi, you're heavy!" Grandpa fell down, bringing Yugi with him. Yugi landed on him and he could feel his head on a muscular chest.

Yugi's eyes snapped open, 'Muscular?!' he looked up and crimson eyes met his gaze.

Yugi groaned, 'It wasn't a dream after all.'

* Can you please get off me? * The man asked.

Yugi blushed realizing he was on top of the man. "Sor….sorry." Yugi said scrambling off him.

The man stood up and stared at Yugi for a while then he walked to a tree, unsheathed his sword and began cutting it.

Yugi watched the man make a raft and pushed it to an underground river near them.

Then man stared at Yugi waiting for him.

Yugi blinked, 'I guess I can trust him he did save me and he doesn't seem to want to leave without me.'

Yugi stood up and walked over to the man.

* Let's go, * the man gestured to the raft.

Yugi timidly climbed onto the boat, the man climbed after, and began steering it with a pole he found.

They entered an underground tunnel and it became really dark.

"It's gotten really dark," Yugi whimpered.

The man looked over and felt a pang of pain when he heard Yugi whimper.

Yugi looked up when he saw light in the man's direction. His eyes widen when he saw a flame floating on the man's palm.

He put the flame onto a stick he held, making a torch.

* Here, * he handed the torch to Yugi.

Yugi timidly took the torch and stared at it. 'How did he do that? Is it magic? He's stronger and faster than other men that's for sure.' Yugi stared at the man, who had turned his back to Yugi.

After a while of silence, Yugi was curious and wanted to know his name. "Ummmm."

The man turned and stared at Yugi intently.

"I just want to know you r name. My name is Yugi," Yugi pointed to himself, "Yugi Mutou."

The man stared, which made Yugi nervous.

"My name's Yugi, Yugi Mutou," Yugi repeated then pointed to him, "What's yours?"

The man began to mumble, * The legend said that the Light is the person who can control the world….*

Yugi blinked then cocked his head, confused.

* I never thought the Light could be so beautiful and innocent. *

"Pardon?"

The man looked at him, * My name is Yami, just Yami. *

"Yami…."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They stopped at a bank and got off the raft.

* Stay here, * yami pointed to the ground. 'I hope he understood.'

Yami went over to examine the wall that was blocking their way. Then he heard splashing behind him, he turned and saw Yugi walk out of a puddle. 'I guess he didn't understand.'

Yugi looked up at Yami, "I'm sorry but I thought I heard a sound," He said in a frighten voice.

Yami's eyes softened and he had this urge to go over and comfort the boy. Yami opened his bag and grabbed some clothing.

He gave Yugi the clothing, * Change into these. *

Yugi stared at the clothes not sure what they were.

Yami tugged on Yugi's clothes then pointed to the clothes Yugi was holding.

"Oh," it dawned on Yugi and he took the clothes and walked to find a safe place to change.

Yami leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 'He is beautiful and his hair was so soft when I touched it. Wait! I shouldn't think that all the rulers of the world want him.' 

"Do I look okay?" Yugi asked and Yami looked up then bit back a gasp.

Yugi was standing in front of him, in a stunning dark blue tunic with matching leather pants and boots.

Yami turned to face the wall and began pushing it. 'Don't think of him he's only the Light, my Light…..what the hell am I thinking?!'

The wall cracked. 'I can't believe he can control the world.'

Yami pushed harder and the wall collapsed, and sunlight came in.

"Finally some light, " Yugi said, staring at the blue sky.

'If he really is the Light,' Yami stared at the figure he became attracted to. 'Someday…… I may have to kill him.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: *stunned * I'd never do that.

K: Of course you won't really kill him.

Yami: Really?

K: Duh!

Yugi: ^__^

Yami: Good. 

K: I'd never allow it. * Rolls eyes * Come to my web site which has Yami/Yugi pics it's at www.geocities.com/yamiluvyugi

Yugi + Yami: Read and Review and no bad comments!!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Yami: I still can't believe you're doing this.

K: Get over it. Anyway the manga this is based on is Kanata Kara. I got my information from a dead site.

Yugi: I see dead people.

K: Yugi!

Yugi: What?

K: Um…. * Shifty eyes *…..nothing. * Eating porky from Hikaru Imonoyama *

Yami: -___- Just read people.

++++++++++++++++++++++

'Oh…. This is too dangerous. I'm scared,' Yugi thought. They were walking on a narrow path around a mountain.

"Aaaaaa," Yugi shouted.

*Just a little more. Calm down, I'm here, * Yami said trying to calm the boy.

'I'd never do this at home but I have to. The problem is I can hardly move. Oh no the wind is getting stronger.'

Yami looked at him then offered his hand to him.

Yugi reached for the hand but suddenly the wind forced him off the path taking Yami with him.

'Yugi won't survive if I let him hit the ground first.' Yami thought then pulled Yugi into a hug holding him tightly.

He flipped their bodies so his back was facing the trees now. The trees slowly broke their fall and they finally stopped landing in a pile of bushes.

* That was really unlucky. Why did I save him didn't I want him dead?* Yami said, looking at his bundle, who had his eyes shut tightly.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and stared at Yami then he blushed.

'His eyes are a lovely color. No, bad Yami, not suppose to think this.'

"I'm sorry Yami," Yugi said then spotted something by his leg. "What's this? It looks like a wheel."

Yugi got off Yami looking at the wheel then watched Yami get up as well and Yugi's eyes widened.

Yami's boots, clothes and bag were all torn up.

"Yami!" Yugi dropped the wheel and went over to check on Yami but what was surprising was Yami's clothes were in shreds but he had no scratch on his skin.

Yugi looked up at Yami and gave him a grateful smile, "I'm glad you're okay."

Yami blinked not sure what to say but he felt warm when he saw Yugi's smile.

* I wish I could understand you, * Yami sighed while Yugi just blinked, confused.

Yugi then saw a man lying on the ground. Near him were a cart and an unconscious horse that was lying on the ground.

'Wow another person besides Yami.'

(I'm changing * talking * to Yugi.)

Yugi tugged on Yami's sleeve and pointed at the man.

"Hmm?" Yami turned and saw the man and approached him.

"He's still breathing. He's not wounded badly. I'll look for some herbs," Yami said after checking the man.

Yugi wanted to follow but Yami indicated that he should stay. Yugi listened and watched Yami leave then he looked at the man.

'Maybe I can learn their language.'

The wounded man groaned then spotted Yugi and began telling him about the bandits, but Yugi couldn't understand.

++++++++++++++++++

For some reason Yami sensed fear and he knew it had to be Yugi so he ran back to see what was happening. 'I hope he's okay….Damn stop it with that thought!' Yami could see Yugi now but there was a man standing near the wounded man.

"There you are!" the man shouted. "So you fell around here, huh. And you have someone with you." He licked his lips.

Yugi stepped back, 'Who is this guy?'

"You should know I'm the leader of the thieves and you tired to escape us, which makes me very mad," he then smirked, "And you're wounded what a pity."

Then the thief kicked the wounded man. Yugi surprised the thief by holding him back, * What are you doing? He's injured. *

The thief pushed Yugi away making Yugi stumble a bit.

"I'll take care of you later," he said then drew his sword.

Yugi's eyes widened, "YAMI!"

Then out of nowhere Yami came out and pushed the thief, who was about to swing his sword at the wounded man.

As Yami pushed him, the thief disappeared, and then he reappeared near Yami not starting him one bit.

"How dare you!" the thief looked at Yami up and down, "You look like a wandering warrior and you're helping that pitiful fool. I guess it's true that wandering warriors defend the weak. So are you going to risk your life?"

Yami drew his sword, "This is really an unlucky day for me, getting into one trouble then into another," then he swung his sword at the thief.

Every time Yami would swing his sword the thief would disappear then reappear near him, but Yami would block him before he could strike.

When the thief disappeared again Yami shut his eyes and concentrated then he swung his sword to where the thief appeared, hitting his arm.

"AAAARGH!" the thief held his arm and glared at Yami, "This is impossible….how could you hit me…. I won't forget this." Then he disappeared then reappeared a few miles away and ran off.

Yami watched him run off then felt something embrace him. He looked down and saw Yugi burrowing his face in his chest.

Yugi looked up at him, * I'm glad you're okay. * Then his eyes lit up, * I wish I could fight like you. *

Yami gave Yugi a small smile then went to check on the wounded man.

"Here this is for sterilization, take it with water," Yami gave the herbs to the man then he walked over to the cart to repair it.

*Let me help you, * Yugi helped the man by bandaging his wounds.

"Hey, you in another language, are you from another island? There are many small islands that live in different societies. I heard the amount of immigration is getting rather large."

Yugi looked up at him, * Sorry, I didn't understand a thing you said. *

'I really have got to learn their language.'

After Yami repaired the cart and woken the horse he then carried the man to the cart.

"Well I think I heard him screaming and searched for the screaming I think he was kidnapped from his island," Yami lied.

"I see," the man said.

Yami nodded, "I found him and defeated the kidnappers and since he doesn't understand anybody he followed me."

"Well his clothes are a little torn and big."

"I asked him to change into my clothes since his others were battered."

"Okay, Ummmm….just a minute," the man searched in his cart, then he brought out some clothes.

"Um, I'm a merchant. I'll sell you these clothes and shoes. What do you think? You can buy them all for just 150 gil. (hehehehe gil from FF7.)

"Hmm…. Too expensive, 100 gil," Yami said.

"Huuh? You'll still bargain with a wounded man like me?"

"What kind of person would charge a person who saved his life?"

"But, a warrior like you wouldn't bargain like this."

"Well, if there's a person like that, please tell me," said Yami as he took the clothes and gave them to Yugi and told him to change.

"Don't' tie up the belt, just wind it around yourself," Yami said.

"Wind….belt….around….self," Yugi tried to repeat.

"It looks like he's trying to learn our language," replied the merchant.

They got into the cart and started to the nearest town. When they arrived at one they immediately went to a doctor. In the doctor's place were many soldiers and most were dead. One was still alive, but was really delirious.

"It was….horrible. That man….horrible," he would say.

*Flashback to the Forest* 

A lot of soldiers that were paid to find the Light were waiting outside the forest. Suddenly some men came out from the forest (same guys that were on the flying dragons.)

After the men killed the soldiers then men tried looking for the Light, but then a man stood in their way.

He smirked then swiftly killed the other men then another man came out.

"Otogi, stop it. Don't do this useless killing," said the man who came out.

"Hmph. It's nice to hear the scream of pain. Killing is my job I love it. Arthur you coward of a leader, I'll never obey your pathetic orders," said Otogi.

*End the soldier's flashback*

"Hey, is that true?" the doctor asked Yami. "The merchant said you actually hurt the leader of the thieves."

BAM!

Suddenly the door was opened, three soldiers came in and one of them shouted, "Have you finished the coffins? Tomorrow we leave town, so you have to prepare the cart and bring all the coffins. Damn, how much longer will you leave these dead soldiers on the floor?"

The doctor was about to say something but the soldier interrupted.

"And who are they?" asked the soldier pointing at Yami, Yugi and the merchant.

"They just brought in a wounded man," said the doctor.

"Is that so? A merchant, a wandering warrior and…," his eyes had a glint in them. "An exquisite young boy."

Yami growled silently.

"Search them!" he said to the other two soldiers. Then they began checking the car and Yami's bag while the shouter eyed Yugi.

"Why do they think we're suspicious? We're only wanderers," asked the merchant to the doctor.

"It is said that the Light appeared in the forest but someone has already taken the Light. So everyone is searching for who stole the Light.…the legend is becoming reality. It is hard to believe the Light is in this world and the person who will raise the Dark who still sleeps," the doctor explained.

The merchant's eyes widened, "The legends coming true? Oh my I don't want to see the beast if it ever awakens."

Yami frowned listening.

Yugi just blinked and stood closer to Yami not trusting the lead soldier that was staring at him lustfully. 

In another place in the world in a castle people were talking about the Light.

"So even the greatest prophet can't know the Light's face."

"That's right, Mr. Kemo. It's very difficult to predict it," said a blonde little girl.

"Arthur, your grand daughter is really good at reading prophecies. Now tell me why you came back without the Light and giving him to Mr. Pegasus?" said Kemo.

Pegasus was sitting at the back, listening.

"Well we could avoid the weaker monsters but when it got darker more monsters appeared. The monsters were too strong for us. I didn't want my men hurt so I decided to retreat," explained Arthur.

"So someone took the Light from the forest?" asked Pegasus.

"I don't know who did but it was no ordinary man. He killed all the strong monsters that are hard to fight. When we saw the dead beasts, Otogi wanted to find this person and fight him," said Arthur.

"Hmm. This Otogi seems quite interesting. I have to meet him," Pegasus said to Kemo after Arthur and his grand daughter left.

Yami and Yugi were in a hotel; Yugi was looking around in the lobby while Yami bargained for a room. When they finally got a room Yugi noticed that Yami seemed miserable.

*Are you all right? * Yugi asked him, worried.

Yami stared at him then opened his bag taking some clothes out before throwing the bag into a corner. 

"Here change into these," he handed the clothes to Yugi.

Yami started changing into his own while Yugi stared feeling his cheeks becoming warm.

Yami crawled into bed after finished changing leaving a blinking Yugi. Yugi then noticed there was only one bed and he began to blush then changed into his clothes quickly.

Yugi slowly crawled into the bed and stared at Yami's face, blushing. He slowly drifted to sleep and unconsciously snuggled closer to Yami.

*Next morning* 

Yami woke up feeling a little cold for some reason; he sat up stretching and saw the soldiers departing through the window.

*Good morning, * Yugi chirped.

Yami turned and saw Yugi all dressed up in his leather clothing.

'He looks sexy in leather. Wait! Bad Yami! Bad Yami! Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts!'

Yami sighed, "You woke up before me," then he out of bed. Suddenly, he howled in pain and fell to his knees.

*Yami! What's wrong?!* Yugi began to approach him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Yami screamed.

Yugi's eyebrows knitted together in worry but stopped where he was.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi: What happened to Yami?!

Yami: Yeah what?

K: Not telling.

Y+Y: -___-

K: All I can say is that you won't die.

Yami: Okay.

K: I really want people to give me questions in my other story Childhood Comedy and Questionnaires, please! 

Yami: No, don't.

K: __

Yugi: Umm…. Read & Review & no flames please.


	3. Chapter Three

K: Wow… I'm actually writing this.

Yami: I demand to know what happened to me!

K: -___- whatever

Yami:…is that a yes?

K: Just read…

Yami: Hmph.

Yugi: zzzz…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami tried to stand up and he looked up at the stunned Yugi.

"Sorry for yelling," Yami breathed heavily and slowly made his way to the bed.

This got Yugi extremely worried then he gestured that he was going to get the doctor.

Yugi raced out of the inn after trying to explain to Yami he was getting the doctor. He spotted the doctor just outside the inn talking to someone.

Yugi ran up to the doctor, pulling his sleeve, *Doctor, please come with me. Yami's ill, * said Yugi pulling the doctor inside the inn.

When they made it to their room the doctor noticed Yami was pale and began to check on him.

"It's okay doctor, sometimes this happens. I get this condition once a year," Yami explained.

The doctor blinked, "I never heard of that disease before."

"That's right, so it would be useless to check on me. Medicines won't work and all I can do is wait it out, that's what I always do."

"So you often get sick?" said the man who had been talking to the doctor.

"I'm the mayor of the town, and after listening to the story the doctor told me about you I wanted to ask you to beat the thieves. But it doesn't seem like you can. I thought you were big and strong because you injured their leader but look at you. You're weak," he said loudly.

The doctor tried to calm the mayor down since Yami wasn't taking his loud voice very well.

"How much?" Yami asked suddenly, still breathing hard.

"Pardon," the doctor turned to Yami.

Yugi was completely confused, so he just watched from the side.

"How much is the reward?" Yami asked again.

The doctor blinked, "5000 gil." (K: I need a life.Yami: Duh!)

Meanwhile there was someone outside the room listening to the conversation.

The mayor still spoke in an annoying and loud voice to Yami, "It may not be much money but this money was collected from the other towns near us. There about twenty thieves and they robbed most of the money and killed people who were in their way, so we couldn't get much money."

"I'll do it."

The mayor gave him an incredulous look, "Are you kidding? What can you do…"

Suddenly, Yugi ran in front of Yami with his arms spread, *Please don't shout at Yami he is ill. *

The mayor and doctor stared at Yugi for a moment then the doctor spoke, "Look now the kid's angry at you for shouting at his sick friend who want to help us."

"Uh…" the mayor stared at Yugi surprised that a boy like Yami has this beauty that cares for him.

Yami's eyes narrowed at the mayor's gaze, "Mayor give me some time. This is just a temporary condition. In a couple of days I'll be at full strength."

"Okay, we'll wait for you to recover," said the doctor.

The mayor didn't seem to agree, "Are you sure we can trust him? What if he just took the money and left?"

Yami sighed, "You can pay me after I finish the job." This made the mayor speechless.

"By the way, who is the man standing behind the door?" asked Yami.

The man behind the door widened his eyes in surprise then he opened the door, "Sorry, I don't want to cut your conversation short. I'm Sanosuke (Sanosuke: What?! I'm a stupid innkeeper?!K: Heh he's my Gaia the Fierce Knight.Sanosuke: *grumbling*), the innkeeper. I want to know if you wanted dinner."

The mayor and doctor followed Sanosuke out the door. Yugi stayed behind sitting next to Yami on the bed.

Yugi gave Yami a sad smile, *I hope you get better soon, Yami. *

Yami stared up at him for a moment then gently shut his eyes.

Outside the town, the same soldiers that searched Yami and Yugi were carrying the coffins of their dead soldiers until they met a man.He was the same man who killed their soldiers, who are now in the coffins because of him.

Otogi walked toward them the soldiers let him pass too afraid of his great strength. (K: XP Yami can beat him up.Yami: Yeah!)

"So these are the men I killed if you didn't remember. I'm your worst nightmare," said Otogi while passing the coffins, laughing.

One of the soldiers became outraged and drew his sword out. He swung at Otogi, but he just simply dodged it and grabbed the man's head.

"Baka," said Otogi using his strength, which broke the man's head off. (Yugi: Eww!K: As if you haven't done that.Yugi: *whistling*) Then he left leaving the other soldiers to tremble in fear.

From a cave above the group were two men watching.

"Those soldiers were really scared," said one of the men.

"He's strong and it seems he's heading to town," said the other.

At the inn, Yugi was sitting on the bed watching Yami rest peacefully unaware of the dangers coming soon.

Meanwhile in the thieves hideout the leader was talking to his men who explained about Otogi. They were a merchant named Kaluko and Sanosuke. (Sanosuke: You made me evil?!K: *shrugs*Sanosuke: __K: *snickers* Kaluko's my Judge Man.Kaluko: …)Sanosuke told the leader of the thieves of Yami's conditions.

"Sanosuke will guide you to the inn tonight, only if you reward us as usual," Kaluko said.

"Of course. We'll reward you since you gave us the info and this Prevent Rat (Y+Y: O___oK: *shrugs* Couldn't think of what duel monster to use.)" said the leader feeding the rat.

While all this happened Yami was in his little dream world dreaming about Yugi… okay I'm just kidding *coughs* kay. He was dreaming about his past, he was looking for his mother.

"Kaasan, where are you?" said little Yami then he spotted his mother.

"Aaahhh! Don't' come closer, Yami!" she screamed, "What have I done bearing you just for glory and wealth. You're a curse! A monster!" she screamed running away from him.

Yami had a sad look on his face, he realized that people were staying away from his and leaving him alone in only darkness.

Suddenly, a big black shadow with golden eyes appeared behind him.

Then Yami woke up sweating and looked around then he turned to the window noticing it was dark out.

He sat up on the bed and was surprised to see Yugi curled up next to him.

'Cute… does he worry about me? He shouldn't I am going to kill him soon…' Yami blinked, 'Am I?'

Suddenly, Yami heard something and took out his sword. His movements woke Yugi up who was tired and confused.

The thieves went in the inn following Sanosuke who guided them to Yami and Yugi's room.

The door opened and the thieves dashed in. Yugi's eyes widened in fear as Yami positioned himself, narrowing his eyes at the men.

The thieves swung their swords at him but Yami suddenly disappeared.

Yami appeared behind them and killed a couple of them with his sword, which made the thieves scared since he killed two in one strike. Yami killed another eight of them, but he condition was getting worse. He was panting now and could hardly swing. Yugi was huddled in a corner, watching with a worried look.

Then he noticed a thief grab a blanket from his bed. 'He's going to throw it over Yami so he can't see!'

Yugi got up and tugged the blanket away shocking the thief.

The leader saw this. "Use him as a hostage!"

The thief tried to grab Yugi but Yami kicked him away. 'Damn, stupid condition. Why did I help him anyway?'

Then Yami grabbed Yugi, 'Shouldn't I be glad if the Light is killed?' and he jumped through the window.

'When I found him my purpose was to destroy him,' they landed, but Yami collapsed. He looked at Yugi who had a worried look, 'But… he doesn't understand what's going to happen. He has this burden and doesn't know yet.'

"Get out of here Yugi," Yami struggled to say, "Go hide somewhere. I don't have enough power to… protect you."

Yugi knew the thieves were coming any minute now, so he tried to carry Yami, 'Oh kami, please give me strength.' Yugi picked the sword up, too. 'The strength to protect Yami,' he thought, his eyes shining with liquid.

Yugi carried Yami to a place that looked like a warehouse and hid behind the boxes. He could hear the thieves search for them in the warehouse.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, 'I have to do something.' He was about to pick the sword up, but Yami already grabbed it.

"Yami?"

"It's alright I feel better. I'll finish them off."

Yami got up and fought the thieves that spotted him. He began killing them mercilessly the thieves panicked and called for their leader.

One of them managed to hold Yami with a chain and Yami fell and was unable to move. The leader saw the chance to stab the fallen man.

Yugi was shocked when Yami fell and when the leader stabbed him.

*Stop it! * Yugi ran over and pushed the leader away.

The leader fell and the Prevent rat (Y+Y: XPK: Shut up) fell from his shoulder and landed on a sword that was pointed up and held by a dead thief. It screamed a horrible (Yugi: Anzu like) scream then vanished.

The leader was shocked, "My pet! My lovely pet!"(K: O__o he has issues.)

Yugi had tears flowing down his cheeks as he approached Yami's bloody body.

A thief ran up to Yugi about to swing his sword at him, suddenly Yami kicked the thief away.

"Good he didn't stab my heart," Yami took his sword.

"Yami…" Yugi said, surprised but relieved that Yami looked okay.

"I can still fight," Yami stood up.

The thieves were shocked and afraid. "Mo… monster," one said trembling.

Yami glared at them his red eyes glowing as the thieves called for their leader. The leader just mumbled about his pet and ran off. The thieves backed away from Yami then ran screaming in terror when they saw his fangs.

Yami wiped the blood from his mouth and began to walk away with the word 'Monster' spinning around his mind.

"Yami!" Yugi followed him. *Are you okay? You shouldn't be moving. I may not know my way around but I'll try to get the doctor. Doesn't it hurt? *

"Shut up!" Yami yelled then saw Yugi's shocked face.

Yami softened, "Sorry, I should be thanking you for trying to help me."

Yugi gave him a smile when he saw Yami's angry face soften.

In the inn the doctor bombard Yami with questions about the blood on his clothes.

"The blood's not mine it was from the thieves," Yami answered.

Yugi frowned, 'Why isn't he in pain? Maybe he's hiding it really well.'

The mayor came in, "I saw all the bodies and I guess you get your reward."

Yami shook his head, "No, some are still alive."

The mayor blinked, "If you say so. You can have a new room since your is damaged."

Yami said nothing as he went to the room the mayor pointed to with Yugi trailing behind him.

Yugi gently shut the door to the room. When he turned he gasped as Yami took off his blood soaked shirt.

"Yami!"

Yami turned and Yugi gasped again.

The place where Yami was stabbed wasn't there. Yugi walked closer and put a hand to Yami's chest. He trailed it over a light thin fading scar where he had been stabbed moments ago.

"Yami…" Yugi looked up with slightly watery eyes.

"Yugi?"

*You're okay, * Yugi smiled, *I'm glad you're okay. *

Then he fell asleep on Yami's chest. Yami blinked then slowly laid down on the bed with Yugi still in his arms not wanting to disturb the angel.

'He still cares after all the killing I've done. I don't think I could ever harm him,' Yami smiled at the beautiful face lying on his chest. 'I'll protect you my little Light.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

K: Wow… I actually did it…

Yami: Hooray… whatever.

Yugi: zzzz…

K: I still have exams too. 

Yami: Who cares…

K: What is your problem?

Yami: *points at a fic on the internet* YamixYugixBakuraxRyou!

K: O___O Foursome?! *Faints* X__x

Yami: *grumbling* and I never thought authors would get any weirder.

Yugi: zzzzzz…


End file.
